Wagering Against Death
by milady dragon
Summary: AU - Armageddon-Verse. Just another day for Death and War, wagering on a space battle in a galaxy far, far away. This is also a very minor crossover with "Star Wars".


Wagering Against Death

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own this or Star Wars. Crap.

Author's note: Here's another Armageddon-Verse story for you, this one a very minor crossover with "Star Wars". I originally wrote this as a Long Live Ianto Bingo Prompt over on LJ, Prompt was Crossover: Movies.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"You know, I should really be frowning on you and War for betting on the outcome of these."

Death didn't even turn, but Jack could sense the smirk from a galaxy away. "Then you wouldn't get the benefits of when I win."

Apocalypse laughed, sliding his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him close, avoiding the overhanging scythe with the ease of centuries of practice. He looked out over his shoulder, toward the space battle that was raging nearby. "Where is John, anyway?"

"He's on the rather large space station," Ianto answered, snuggling back a little, "exhorting his side on to victory. Not that they can see him, of course."

Jack saw the space station; he couldn't help but notice it, since it was the size of a small moon, and even the cloud of fighters dancing around it couldn't conceal just how big it was. "So, you're betting on the other side?"

His lover nodded. "They're the ones in the x and y-shaped fighters. They have a base on the moon on the other side of that gas giant, there." He pointed, but Jack also couldn't miss the large red planet that hung against the starry background like some sort of malevolent voyeur.

"And they're going against a fully-armed space station with just fighters?" Jack was impressed by the simple balls it took to do that. "You just love betting on the underdogs."

Apocalypse watched as the rebel fighters were destroyed, one by one, by both the sheer firepower of the space station, and by the twin-winged fighters that had been launched from the station's flight bays. "Are those ion engines?" he asked, letting his love for all sorts of flying machines come to the fore.

"I think that's what they were called," Ianto answered. "John would know more about it than I would."

"So, tell me about the conflict." He wasn't all that interested, to be honest, but any excuse to stand there all day, cuddled up to his Death, was a good one.

"The space station is the Empire. They've been in power for about 25 years, after overthrowing the former Republic. The moon is the Rebel base, and even I admit they're way outgunned."

"And you're still betting on them? I thought you only went for the sure things." Jack was well aware of his lover's propensity to gamble only if he knew he was going to win.

"The object of the battle is whoever destroys the other wins. Space station has a planet-buster weapon, and the Rebels have…well, they have a Jedi Knight, which is some sort of pseudo-religious order which was killed out a long time ago. Of course, the Empire has one too."

Apocalypse whistled softly, careful not to deafen Ianto. Relying on something like that was often asking for trouble. "Are they thinking this Jedi Knight can blow up that station just by praying about it?"

Ianto snorted. "That would just be silly. No, the Jedi can tap into the Universal Force."

"Well, you don't see that every day." He was impressed despite himself. That would give anyone an almost Celestial-like power. He'd have to check on it some more, and see if they were due to have any new Celestials joining their ranks at some point.

As they watched, the space station – which Ianto informed him was called, rather ostentatiously, the Death Star – got closer, and the moon – Yavin Four – orbited right into its sights. Finally, Jack sighed. "This is about as exciting as watching paint dry."

"It would probably be better if we could get sound effects," Ianto agreed. "Popcorn?" he offered, holding up a large plastic bowl about half full.

Jack declined, not wanting to release his grip around Ianto's waist. He'd been in meetings all day, and thought maybe a slow motion space battle was more exciting than listening to Good and Evil flirt shamelessly with each other.

Although it had been hilarious watching Chaos get all bent out of shape over it. Everyone knew that she and Good had had a 'thing' and that she had a tendency to become irate when he showed interest in anyone else. Personally, Jack thought Good did it on purpose.

"I'll be busy enough in a few minutes," Ianto went on. "Either way it turns out, there will be quite a few souls to Reap today."

"And here I was going to suggest we go back to mine and get naked." He hadn't really, but it was fun to wind Ianto up.

"Maybe later." Death leaned back a little more, and managed to peck Jack lightly on the corner of the mouth.

"Hey!" Both turned to look at War, who was glaring at them. "None of that if you're not gonna share."

Just for that, Apocalypse spun Death around, and planted a very wet, very sloppy, and very hot kiss on him, using plenty of tongue. Popcorn flew everywhere, the momentum given it carrying it light years through the frictionless vacuum of space until, one day, a piece was found by a primitive race that decided it was some sort of gift from one of their gods and decided to worship it.

They broke for air, just in time for the space station to explode in a very quiet, yet impressive, shower of debris.

"I've just seen fireworks," Ianto deadpanned.

War cursed.

Jack laughed. "Haven't you learned yet that you shouldn't bet against Ianto? He always wins."

Death straightened his clothes, stepping out of Jack's arms. Apocalypse was instantly disappointed. "And now, I'm off to work. John, pay Donna, and she'll make sure I get it. Jack, I'll see you later." He winked saucily, then vanished.

Bless the Universe, but he loved his Death.

"It's bloody unfair," John groused, "that the two hottest guys in the Department are hooked up."

Jack smirked; both at being called hot and that he had, indeed, hooked up with the most gorgeous guy in Armageddon. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you," he soothed, trying really hard not be sound smug.

War stared at him for a second, then got a faraway look in his eyes. "You know, I was wondering what that Darth Vader guy looked like under all that black armor…"

With an insouciant salute, John winked out, his grin fading last as if he were some sort of warrior Cheshire Cat.

Shaking his head, Apocalypse looked out over the destruction, then headed back to the office. Death would have everything under control, and he'd make certain Ianto was well-rewarded for such diligence.

Besides, he wanted to know just how much John had lost on that bet…


End file.
